Reindeer Games
by Scary Cat Gaming
Summary: Elsa is invited to watch Honeymaren compete in the Reindeer Games. And also maybe a date. Is it a date? Romantic comedy a bit on the cold side. (Couldn't help it). Spoilers for Frozen 2. HoneymarenXElsa
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

The Invitation

Winter had reached the Enchanted Forest. The Northundra were prepared well ahead of the frost (especially thanks to Elsa's advance weather forecast), but the cold still came as a shock after life in a castle. Elsa wasn't terribly surprised her sister didn't intend to visit until spring. Her powers made the seasons irrelevant to her; ice could not impede her travel, nor could the most terrible of blizzards confine her to shelter. It made more sense for her to make the occasional trip to Arrendelle than the reverse…for now.

Elsa longed for the day her sister came to see the progress Elsa had made in the Enchanted Forest. The giants had begun work on restoring their territory to its original state. The dam had rerouted the river and therefore changed the natural course of erosion around it. There was no making the place exactly as it had been before, but some minor repairs here and there would bring back some of what was lost.

Strange, how even the structure of the land affected the spirits and their powers—her powers. Yes, she was feeling stronger herself too, even when she had thought her transformation complete. Ahtohallan had changed Elsa, opening a deeper connection to the elements as if a dam had been destroyed inside her as well. Reaching for the earth, Elsa could almost feel…

A tiny mound grew right where she had been pointing, and Elsa gasped. Then Bruni burst up out of the mound and chirruped a greeting. She smiled. No power over the other elements yet, but perhaps one day she might find herself yet again awakened. It was good to think there was always room to perfect and grow her craft. Elsa felt freer than she had ever been before and yet she was still a solitary creature by nature. Her gaze ever focused inward, or beyond other people.

So it was no surprise that she barely noticed Honeymaren until the woman was standing right in front of her.

"Practicing?" Honeymaren asked.

"As always," Elsa said. "And you? I hear there are going to be reindeer games?"

"Oh, every year. My brother and I usually place pretty good. That's why we've earned our spot as the top herders. Usually it's someone older," Honeymaren said. "Are you going to compete?"

"No. I think I'm more of a watcher," Elsa said.

"I find that hard to believe. You crossed the Dark Sea, you ride a Nokk, you're our connection to the elements…I wouldn't consider you the kind to stand on the sidelines," Honeymaren said.

"Well, maybe just when reindeer are concerned." Elsa smiled. "I very much look forward to watching you though."

"Watching me, huh?" Honeymaren had a mischievous gleam to her eyes that made Elsa nervous.

"I…yes. You and your brother, I mean. But I think you'll be the favorite to win?" Elsa said.

"Your favorite I would hope," Honeymaren said. When Elsa lost the ability to speak, Honeymaren gave her a playful pat on the arm. "It'll be nice to have a fan cheering for me. See you after?"

"See you after." Elsa raised her hand in a gesture of farewell as Honeymaren walked away. She felt turbulence in her chest, as if her heart was threatening to fall or flee whatever feelings were broiling up at the thought of what surely sounded like a date.

Was it a date? No, that wouldn't make sense. Courtship was more straight forward than that and there was no indication whatsoever that Honeymaren might be interested in her. They got along great and had become fast friends—something which had been sorely missing from Elsa's life. How could she clarify the situation without risking a storm of humiliation that friendship might not yet endure?

Anna always had a better grasp on socializing. She was the perfect one to ask! Elsa retrieved a piece of paper from her tent and scribbled a quick note to her sister, summarizing the situation and her request for interpretation. Before she even called for Gale, Elsa could already hear her sister's answer: _what do you want it to mean?_ She didn't know.

In Ahtohallan, everything she had ever been or hoped to be had been laid bare before her. She had seen at once all of who and what she was. She had no doubts that if she were to have a romantic partner it would indeed be a woman. Honeymaren was sweet and beautiful. The numbers added up, it should be worth testing the variables.

If, of course, she was correct in her interpretation. What if she were wrong?

"This is why I need Anna," Elsa whispered to herself. She considered adding a postscript to indicate her hopes, especially since Anna would be inclined to ask of them, but she didn't want to skew her sister's perspective. Biting her lip, she decided to add instead:

_P.S. I know you're going to ask, but I won't give an opinion on the matter until I have a better idea what is going on._

There. Simple, calm, rational. Elsa handed the letter to Gale and watched it float away. As soon as the letter was out of sight, ice shot outward under her feet in lightning bolt formations. Spikes ribbed the edges, forming fierce waves along each branch of the bolt and leaving Elsa standing in a small jungle of ice. She took a deep breath, steadied herself, and commanded the ice to melt. What a ridiculous thing to panic about!


	2. Chapter 2: The Reply

The Reply

Dealing with affairs of state had seemed daunting at first, but Anna quickly mastered the art of negotiation. She had been a bright, shiny, easy-to-talk-to, rainbow of joy since childhood and even the most stoic of rival nations tended to melt in her presence. She'd already won an amazing trade deal, side-stepped a near catastrophic misunderstanding regarding a questionable territory line, and doubled Arendelle's chocolate production. Hey, who said she couldn't do at least one thing for personal reasons? Truthfully though, it was a good thing. The bakers and chocolateers of Arendelle were already renowned across the globe. It was one of the best ways to drive up tourism and bring new faces to her wonderful country.

Sometimes she wondered how Elsa would have handled things differently. Though she did send an occasional letter asking for advice in a particularly tricky situation, she relied on her gut more often than not. She sent the letters less and less—not that she didn't write just as often, just that her notes to her sister were almost exclusively personal in nature: _how are you? I miss you. Are you liking life in the Enchanted Forest? Can you make it to family game night?_

On this particular occasion, however, it was in fact all business. Anna had received a disagreeable missive and was fairly sure telling the Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms to shove it wouldn't end well. She was sitting at her desk, penning the particulars to Elsa, when a paper crane floated in her window amidst a flurry of leaves.

Raising an eyebrow, Anna muttered a quick "Thank you, Gale," and took the letter. When she opened it and read its contents, she laughed out loud.

"She answer already?" Kristoff asked, lying a hand on her shoulder. "No, you haven't even sent it yet."

"Elsa is having troubles of her own," Anna said.

"What kind of problems?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh…girl problems," Anna said.

"Say no more," Kristoff waved a hand and started to walk away. "Wait. Girl problems or _girl problems?_"

"The second one," Anna said.

"Huh. Well, that actually explains a lot," he said. "Who's the girl?"

"You remember Honeymaren?" Anna said.

"Yeah. Really?" He stared at her, as if trying to determine whether or not she was joking. "I don't see it."

"That's kind of why Elsa is writing. She's not sure if Honeymaren means it that way," Anna said. "Wow. I'm not real sure what to tell her. I mean, shoot. The way she's describing the situation, I think it's just a friend thing, but I wasn't there and the line is _thin_."

"Can I read it?" Without waiting for an answer, Kristoff grabbed the letter. "Hmm…yeah, no. I still don't see it."

"So do I tell her Honeymaren is just being friendly?" Anna asked.

"I would. I don't know the subtle inner workings of lesbian dating though," he said, nudging her. "I think if anything were happening, someone would have to say something to make it clear."

"Should Elsa say anything? I mean to check?" Anna said. "Cause…what if, you know?"

"I'm pretty sure in her position I would rather throw myself off the North Mountain," he said.

"Kristoff!"

"Elsa is not the kind to put herself out there. You know that," he said. "If Honeymaren is into Elsa, she has to be the one to make a move."

"But Elsa being who she is…she has to do something to show the door is open," she said.

"And Elsa is one widely known for having open doors?" Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Anna, she can't do something entirely against her nature. She's probably not going to _do_ anything with whatever advice you give. She's just looking for…should I expect anything stuff. So tell her probably not, and if Honeymaren surprises us all by making a move that's great. Otherwise, she won't be disappointed."

"Is Honeymaren even her type?" Anna wondered.

"She wouldn't be talking to you about it if she wasn't her type," Kristoff said.

"I wish I could be there for her," Anna said.

"Believe me, it's better she handles this on her own." Kristoff laid a kiss on the top of her head. "Wasn't it you who told me that love was about going with your gut?"

"This is different though. It's more complicated when you don't even know—" Anna began.

"Tut tut, no it's not," Kristoff said. "Finding love is hard no matter what. There's risk and danger and picking flower petals, saying to yourself over and over again _she likes me, she likes me not._ If it's meant to be, it will work itself out _without interference_."

"And if she does make a move—I know, you don't think it likely—but what if Elsa does put herself out there and it goes badly?" Anna asked.

"She can run away and live with the snow people in Ahtohallan," Kristoff suggested.

Anna swatted him, and smiled. "I know I shouldn't worry so much. She's just…so vulnerable, even with all her power."

"I'm telling you, she'll be fine. And that's what you should tell her. Whatever happens, whatever she does, she'll be fine. She can handle it," Kristoff said. "And also the snow people thing."

"I am not telling her to go live with the snow people." Anna laughed. "Okay. Thanks, sweetheart."

"Anytime." Shrugging in a _can't-help-being-perfect_ sort of way, Kristoff left her to finish her letter and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: On Her Own

On Her Own

_Dear Elsa, _

_The Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms sent me an order to travel to King's Landing and bend the knee. I'm not sure what sort of thing they're into over that, but I think I ought to send them a reply telling them to go shove it. I mean, besides not even knowing them…I'm engaged. How rude to send such an explicit message to an engaged person! What's the best, most diplomatic way to tell them I most certainly will not be doing that? (See attached for a copy of the missive)._

_I was already writing this when I got your letter. On your question…I admit I'm not really sure what to tell you. Based on your description it's probably just a friend thing, but I wasn't there. I don't know if you two had special eye contact or anything that might make it otherwise. Just go with your gut. You'll be fine._

_Anna_

Elsa precisely did not want to rely on her gut. She had no idea what her gut was telling her. Or if it were telling her something, it might be lying. Was it telling her something? Elsa could see her own breath. Looking up, she saw that she had completely frozen the entire inside of her tent. She hoped no spikes had poked through to the outside.

Rubbing her temples, Elsa decided there was simply no dealing with the situation and she would pretend it didn't exist. Actually, if it didn't exist, she wouldn't be pretending. She would be acting accordingly. Was that right? Groaning aloud, Elsa read the attached missive and tried to put her mind toward helping Anna instead.

She grabbed a pen and began to write: _First of all, bending the knee is not a euphemism for what you are thinking. It is a way of demanding fealty from what the Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms believes is a subservient territory. Hopefully this isn't a precursor to war if you deny it, but I recommend stating that in no uncertain terms will they be adding yours as an Eighth Kingdom to their realm. It is rude, but for a different reason than you were thinking. If they press further you should consider increasing the—_

"Hey, everything all right in here?" Honeymaren's voice came from the doorway of the tent and this time, Elsa was certain she sent ice spikes shooting through the tent in all directions. Without waiting for reply, Honeymaren stepped inside to find Elsa clutching a letter to her chest with a horrified expression.

"Oh, it's you." Elsa laughed nervously, trying to pretend she wasn't so started _exactly because it was Honeymaren_. She closed her eyes and tamed the ice, making sure it sublimated directly into mist rather than soak the both of them.

"Just me." Honeymaren sat down beside her. Elsa could feel the heat of her even though she was seated a respectable distance. A friendly distance. "Letter from Anna? Is there trouble back home?"

"Hopefully avoidable," Elsa said.

"But possibly bad?"

"Very possibly, yes," Elsa said. "I am concerned, but I think Anna will handle it beautifully as always."

"You left Arendelle in good hands," Honeymaren said. "Are you sure that's all that's worrying you? I mean, I don't know you very well yet, but it seems like you have more on your mind."

_Yes, I have very bad social anxiety and am having impure thoughts about a woman who may not even like other women so now I am also afraid I may be a pervert on top of being an absolute interpersonal disaster._ Elsa considered briefly if it would be better to simply speak the truth aloud. Even more than rejection, she feared she wasn't ready to show that part of herself to the world. What if Honeymaren not only held no interest in her, but also told someone of Elsa's clumsy overtures and the whole tribe learned about Elsa's amorous desires.

They probably wouldn't treat her any differently. Elsa was already an oddity as the Fifth Spirit, and she was used to stares and whispers. Homosexuality was not the kind of thing which would dramatically change how the world perceived her. It was more that she simply did not want her business widely known. She was not the kind to sing for want of love or want of a more carnal nature. She was ambitious, brave, and completely happy to be only herself.

Happy to be herself. Yes, she should be happy to just be herself, especially in this. So she asked herself what she wanted to do? Was she strong enough to endure the worst case scenario? Where everyone knew? If it didn't matter, why should she let it hold her back?

"You've been acting…weirder than usual, lately," Honeymaren said.

"Am I usually weird?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. In a cute way," Honeymaren said.

"I'm…cute?" Did that mean Honeymaren's like of her expanded beyond the platonic?

"Yeah," Honeymaren said. "When you're using you're magic you are just _wild_, and amazing. You're a force of nature. Then, when you try talking to another human being, you are so shy and awkward. It's cute, how you forget how powerful you are when you do little things."

"Little things are harder," Elsa said, biting her lip. "I…I have to ask you something."

"Is it my opinion on affairs of state?" Honeymaren asked.

"No. Not that I wouldn't enjoy talking to you about it. I would enjoy talking to you about almost anything. This is one of those little things that I do very badly at and I am not entirely sure what I'm doing or if I should be doing it or…what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing. It's just…you're doing it again." Honeymaren gestured. Elsa had refrozen the tent, along with twice as many spikes. Her home was now more ice than fabric and she would probably have to get a new one. "Am I making you nervous? I can go." The doorway froze over, sealing the exit. "Or…not."

"It's not you. I mean it is, but it's not your fault. I…I am so, _so_ bad at this," Elsa said.

"It's all right," Honeymaren took her hand in hers. "Just talk to me. Is this about the crush you have on my brother?"

_No! Not even slightly. Not a little bit. Not at all!_ _Oh my God, words! Words of any kind! Your jaw is hanging open! Close it!_ Elsa cleared her throat. The panic was so bad that it had begun snowing inside. "What gave you the idea I had a crush on your _brother?_"

"Well, I always see you staring at us and I figured…you know. All the other women in the tribe think he's hot, so…" Honeymaren shrugged.

"All the other women?" Elsa said.

"I mean most of them," Honeymaren said. "Not me, obviously."

"I didn't mean to imply…"

"That'd be gross."

"It would."

"So you agree he's gross?"

"I agree he's your brother," Elsa said. If it were warm enough for crickets, they would have been chirping. "I'm gay."

"Oh. So definitely not about my brother then," Honeymaren said.

"No."

"No." Honeymaren was quiet for entirely too long. "So the reason you're all freaked out…"

"I'm overthinking things," Elsa said. "As usual. You probably didn't mean anything inviting me to the games and I've just been trying to figure out—"

"So I _am _what's making you nervous," Honeymaren said.

"I…yes," Elsa said.

"Is it a good nervous?" Honeymaren asked, interrupting.

"I don't know what that means," Elsa said.

"Hmm…" Honeymaren said. "I think you'll find out."

Something about the tone made her heart flutter. Elsa could feel the pull more strongly, something inside that urged her closer. She involuntarily glanced at Honeymaren's lips. Blushing, she looked away just as fast.

"I really need to go get ready, I was just worried about you and thought I should take a minute to make sure you were okay," Honeymaren said.

"Thank you for stopping by," Elsa managed. Her voice didn't sound like her voice. It came from somewhere else: deeper, and a little scratchy.

"Would you mind opening the door?" Honeymaren asked, keeping eye contact.

Elsa felt like her skin was on fire. She easily sublimated the ice in one massive cloud. What was left of the tend collapsed in a perfect circle around them.

Honeymaren, seemingly incognizant of the fact that the entire tribe had turned to stare, rose to her feet with her eyes still trained on Elsa's. It felt as physical as a touch. When Honeymaren finally turned to walk away, Elsa was left in absolute disbelief over the intensity of feeling. If she was misinterpreting the situation, a horrible wake up call would be coming at some point.

But the fantasy was incredible. She would live in it a while longer. Glancing at the half-written letter to Anna, Elsa tried to refocus her attention on political matters, but her mind was on an incredible high and for the first time in her life she found it truly difficult to think. And if Honeymaren could wield such power over her with only a _look_…

Yes, it was a good nervous. A very good nervous.

"Elsa, your tent is broken," Ryder said as he walked by on his way to the game grounds.

"I'm aware, thank you," Elsa said, waving. "I'm fine everyone, go about your business."

The tribe turned back to whatever they had been doing before and Elsa erected a more deliberate ice structure to serve as shelter until she could get a proper tent. The ice was fine for her, but if she meant to have guests it was important that she make finding a more comfortable place a priority. Adding a layer of snow to the outside for privacy, Elsa returned to Anna's letter.


	4. Chapter 4: Let Her Go

Let Her Go

_…If they press further you should consider increasing the guard as a precaution. Let me know if you want me to come reinforce the ice walls or raise additional barricades. _

_ANNA YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED._

Anna blinked, so stunned by the size of the letters that she was momentarily unable to read further. Elsa was normally glacier-like with her emotions—carrying huge ones mostly hidden far below the surface. This…huge, wildly italicized, nearly wobbly, words-crashing-together script was far from her usual handwriting. It had scrolled from the hand of a woman on the verge of doing a reckless thing that thrilled and terrified her.

"Kristoff, get over here!" Anna yelled.

He wasn't far, he never was. The former ice salesman quickly ducked in the room to see what all the hullabaloo was about. "Elsa isn't going to kill the Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, is she?"

"No. Could she? She probably could. Is that an option? Nevermind, that's not the point," Anna said. "I think Elsa's going to make a move on Honeymaren. I don't think she can help it."

Glancing over her shoulder, Kristoff hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it sure looks that way. We better increase the guard."

"What? I don't think Honeymaren is going to attack us if she doesn't want—" Anna said.

"I'm not talking about Honeymaren. I'm talking about the thing that's actually our problem," Kristoff said. "It'll be what it'll be with those two."

"I know, I just…I'm excited for her, and scared. I want her to have what I have. Especially after everything she's been through. It just feels bigger than anything else," Anna said.

Kristoff softened. "You have such a tender heart. Look, this is a huge step for Elsa. It's not a huge thing _for you_. Your huge thing is protecting your people right now."

"You're right," Anna said. "But my heart is with her."

"It can be. As long as your head is here," Kristoff said, tapping the end of her nose. "Let her go. Let Elsa be Elsa."

As Kristoff left, Anna reread Elsa's letter. She grinned at the sparkling, free-falling, glory of it. That wonderful nervous energy that she remembered so well. _There might be someone for me._ The letter was full of hopeful, innocent, bright ramblings that all bore a positive sheen. Elsa was happy. Scared out of her freaking mind, but happy. That made Anna happy too. It left a warmth in her chest.

Then, having enjoyed one more moment in the small things, Anna hardened herself and composed a response to the Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

The horns were blown, and the games began. Elsa found a seat on the field where she had a good view of the festivities. To her delight, she wasn't the most notable guest there. The one getting most of the whispers was an enormous earth giant seated on the far side of the field with a bowl of pebbles that he ate like popcorn.

The first competition showcased basic herding skills: trying to lead the reindeer into a box. Honeymaren and Ryder worked together in a nearly flawless dance to complete the challenge in record time.

They competed separately for the following challenges. Ryder proved the best at hogtying a calf. Honeymaren took a prize for barrel racing. Someone Elsa didn't recognize won show-jumping—only because a stroke of bad luck had made Honeymaren's mount clip a bar with one hoof and earn a penalty.

The last event was a cross country race that began and ended in the field. The racers were out of sight for most of the run, so it wasn't until they rounded the final corner and reappeared on the straightaway to home that Elsa stood and began to cheer with the rest of the Northuldra. Honeymaren and her brother were neck and neck. It might be a tie! Then, at the last moment, Ryder suddenly lunged ahead and won by a half a length.

After the closing ceremonies, Honeymaren met Elsa on the edge of the field.

"Close race," Elsa said.

"Yeah. I thought I had it," Honeymaren said. "My mind might've been elsewhere."

"Well, I hope you weren't too distracted by anyone in particular," Elsa said. At Honeymaren's smirk, Elsa flashed an innocent look and pointed at the giant.

"Ha! I suppose I could blame it on him. I thought Ryder was a loud chewer," Honeymaren said.

The two women laughed.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, please," Honeymaren said.

They walked together, past the campfire and deeper into the woods. Elsa led Honeymaren to a hidden lake, where the Nokk had kicked a few fish out onto the shore. Bruni and Gale were working together to cook it. At a gesture from Elsa, all three made themselves scarce and Elsa sat beside the spit to continue turning the fish herself. Nearly done, exactly as she had planned.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" Honeymaren said as Elsa fixed the plates. "A private picnic in the woods?"

"I thought you might be tired and would appreciate a bit of quiet. All those challenges looked exhausting. I don't know how you do things like that every day," Elsa said.

"So, you're not just trying to get me out here all by myself?" Honeymaren said. "For other reasons?"

"Of course not," Elsa said.

"It's just your typical, romantic picnic in the woods that you put together for all your friends," Honeymaren said.

"Part of that's true," Elsa said.

"Which part?" Honeymaren asked.

"Am I out of bounds?" Elsa said, suddenly unsure. Had she misinterpreted? Was Honeymaren not actually flirting? Elsa had thought that maybe they were playing a game, seeing who could go the longest without admitting intent. Now the very idea seemed foolish. How could she have been so wrong?

"You're fine," Honeymaren said. "I shouldn't assume."

"Assume what?"

"Well, you told me something about yourself," Honeymaren said. "And then you take me all the way out here…"

"Oh. I can see how that might make you think…" Elsa shrugged. "That would probably be presumptuous of me, especially considering that you've never talked about whether you might want a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I know you're single, but there's that extra question I would really need to know the answer to before I started any courtship in earnest. _If_ I meant to do so."

"True, you're not the kind to be so presumptuous. You're more likely to feel a girl out first," Honeymaren said. "See if you're on the same page."

"Exactly." Elsa said. She picked up a kettle she had asked Bruni to bring and conjured, then melted, a bit of snow into it. She hung it over the fire to boil and got out a pair of mugs. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Honeymaren said. They sat in silence, watching for the steam to come roiling out of the kettle. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Honeymaren scoot a little closer to her. Elsa smiled. Honeymaren's cool façade slipped for a split second and a nervous chuckle escaped her. "It's cold."

"It's winter," Elsa said.

They both started giggling.

"Elsa, I give up. What are we doing?" Honeymaren asked.

"As you said. We are having a romantic picnic in the woods and feeling each other up—out!" Elsa quickly corrected herself, looking horrified at the slip. "Feeling each other out!"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything about feeling you up," Honeymaren said, smirking. "Wishful thinking?"

Elsa blushed. "Maybe not quite yet, but…I do like you."

"Do you now?"

"Yes," Elsa said. When Honeymaren didn't say anything, Elsa began to panic again. Ice crystals formed on the trees overhead. "Do you…um…I mean is it something you might…um…"

Honeymaren laid her hand over Elsa's. "It doesn't have to be complicated."

"I would find that much more believable if you would give me a straight answer," Elsa said.

"If I had a _straight_ answer to give, we wouldn't be having this conversation at all," Honeymaren said. Elsa raised an eyebrow at the apparent joke. "We only get to do this part once. Relax."

"It's scary," Elsa said.

"It's fun," Honeymaren said.

"Okay, it's both." Elsa breathed, realizing how close she was. Her eyes flickered between Honeymaren's eyes and her lips. The question hung between them: what happens next. Heart pounding in her ears, Elsa let herself gravitate closer. She could almost feel Honeymaren's lips against hers, so close they were to touching.

"I'm gonna make you wait," Honeymaren whispered. She leaned back, then stood and poured herself a cup of tea from the kettle.

Elsa's IQ was so deep into negative numbers that she could only sit there, flustered and staring as Honeymaren stared back with an entirely too pleased with herself expression. A purely predatory voice in the back of Elsa's mind demanded more, and it took her a minute to master temptation. It was still a good, if frustrating, feeling. Understanding had settled between them. The rest was pure play.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

"I was thinking about watching the meteor shower. Care to join me?" Honeymaren asked.

"I'd love to," Elsa said.

"Can't wait." Honeymaren winked and headed for home.

Elsa waited until Honeymaren was out of sight before lying back in the snow and trying to cool herself off.


	6. Chapter 6: How'd It Go?

How'd it go?

When Elsa returned home, she'd found a letter waiting for her. All it said was _How'd it go? Love, Anna._ Smiling, Elsa sat down to record all the wonderful moments from the evening. It all seemed innocent on paper, but there was no doubt. No doubt at all. She had finally found a potential mate.

_I'm saying all this knowing it's new and young, and nothing at all has happened yet. I don't believe in love at first sight, as I've told you so many times, but…it might be something someday. I look forward to finding out. Love, Elsa._

Sending the letter, Elsa promised herself that she would focus on the present. Thinking too far into the future was a distraction that could break something before it was ever built. She would enjoy the tension, the play, and exist purely in the moment for however long it lasted.

A strange snowflake fluttered in through the door. It was huge, and unnaturally perfect. It stopped before her, hovering in space as if by its own power. "Gale?" Elsa whispered. If it was Gale, Gale wasn't inclined to answer. Reaching out, she took the snowflake in her hands and stared at it. There were letters etched across its face.

_Formal invitation from the King in the North, Olaf of the Snow People, to Ahtohallan's first inaugural DANCE PAR-TAY! _Elsa rolled her eyes at the sudden shift from formality. Olaf had crowned himself king by default—he was technically the oldest of the snow people, yet it still seemed strange to think of him as mature enough to rule over a small country of his own. She wasn't sure why they had chosen to leave the North Mountain Castle and set up a nation in Ahtohallan either. There wasn't any need for it, except perhaps to gain a bit of independence from the human world.

Elsa knew exactly who she wanted to invite, provided tomorrow's date went well. Biting her lip at the thought, Elsa began fussing over what she should wear. Dress? Pants? What would be both appropriate and flattering?

She was getting distracted.

Turning the snowflake around, she checked the box for plus one just in case and waved her hand to send it back to Ahtohallan.


	7. Chapter 7: Seeing Stars

Seeing Stars

Ultimately, Elsa opted for pants. She wasn't sure where Honeymaren meant to take her, and it was better not to risk having to fight a dress if part of the evening involved a bit of hiking—or, heaven forbid, climbing. In pants, she was much more confident that she could keep up no matter what the evening had in store. She rode the Nokk to Honeymaren's tent. Combing her fingers through her hair a final time to retame it after the ride, Elsa steadied her nerves then called to Honeymaren to announce her arrival.

Honeymaren stepped out. What she was wearing didn't look that different from her normal attire, except that the coat was more fitted. It was cold, after all.

"It's really not fair that you can walk around in whatever you please without getting frostbite," Honeymaren said. "You look gorgeous."

"As do you," Elsa said.

Honeymaren untied and mounted her reindeer. "Think you can keep up?"

"I can manage," Elsa said. "Lead the way."

Digging in her heals, Honeymaren sent her reindeer charging into the forest. Elsa followed close behind on the Nokk. With little moonlight to rely upon, the two women each carried a lantern, and the firelight cast the forest around them into an eerie background. Eager to correct the atmosphere, Elsa conjured a net of floating ice crystals on either side of the trail, so that they caught and refracted the lamps' light into a more romantic glow. Honeymaren looked over her shoulder at Elsa, smiling.

Feeling bolder, Elsa interlaced ribbons of ice through the diamonds until it grew into a gilded lattice. The _woosh _and _crinkle_ of her magic solidifying took on a chime-like sound, at once both small and resonant. The wind became music.

Their ride ended on the cliffs at the edge of the forest, overlooking the waterfall once held back by the dam. The trees had yet to return and it was a fantastic place to find a clear view of the sky. Wordlessly, they tied up their mounts. They retrieved supplies from their saddlebags and built a small fire over which they could leave some hot chocolate to cook, then simmer, as they stared up at the stars. Elsa felt Honeymaren's pinky finger brush hers. She hardly had a chance to feel jitters before Honeymaren stopped, leaving her hand close, but not quite touching Elsa's.

Honeymaren exclaimed the first time a meteor appeared. "This is the first time I've been able to see something like this."

"I'm glad I could be here to see it with you," Elsa said. "Oh! There's another!"

As the meteors grew less and less frequent, they traced constellations in the stars and shared the different stories they had grown up with. They drank some of the hot chocolate. Honeymaren stayed at an aching distance—close enough to feel her gravity, but not to touch. It was deliberate and maddening. Though part of the game it may be, Elsa could only bear it so long. She needed less distance between them.

Staring into Honeymaren's eyes, Elsa said, "It's getting cold, maybe we could share a blanket?"

"You don't even need a coat, how can you be cold?" Honeymaren said.

Elsa shrugged. "I didn't say I was uncomfortable, just that maybe you might be cold and I could keep you warm."

"I bet you could," Honeymaren said, smirking.

"It's entirely up to you," Elsa said.

Chuckling, Honeymaren grabbed a blanket from her things and wrapped it around both Elsa and herself. The incidental touch of Honeymaren's side against hers, being close enough for the smell of her to drive her a little crazy, and that teasing _look_ was gnawing at her control. If anything, the pull she felt had become more intense, not less. Elsa wasn't entirely sure _what _she was holding back. What would happen. She just knew that some ancient instinct was about to rear up and take over—forbidding any interruption of rational thought. She had to clear her mind.

"Have you always wanted to be a reindeer herder?" Elsa asked.

"More like, reindeer herding wanted me. I don't know if that makes sense," Honeymaren said. "It's like, it called me."

"I think I understand better than anyone. The fifth spirit called me to Ahtohallan," Elsa said.

"Wait, I thought you _were_ the fifth spirit?" Honeymaren said.

"It's hard to explain, so I don't to most people. The fifth spirit, has always been there, just like any of the other elemental beings. It kept the others in balance. The elements believed it might also be able to bring peace to more of the world if the fifth spirit could manifest in human form. The elements chose my parents to raise a daughter with magic as a reward for proving that love transcends nation. Their love proved that our family was worthy to try being the mortal peacekeepers. The elements gave me some powers when I was born so I could learn to control them. They let me become strong enough to venture to Ahtohallan and manage the burden of much stronger powers when the fifth spirit bequeathed them to me."

"Seems to me like the fifth spirit is love itself," Honeymaren said. "So you're the goddess of love now?"

"Kinda," Elsa said. Laughing, she waved the comment away. "No, more generic than that. It's not love as much as balance, time, and memory. I can see the past. I can tame the spirits of any element. With my sister's help we can bridge any gap between nature and humans."

"Can you see the future?" Honeymare asked.

"I would not be nearly so stressed out all the time if I could," Elsa said.

"Hmm…agree to disagree. If the future's set and you can't change it, wouldn't that make you feel a bit powerless?" Honeymaren said.

"I suppose." Elsa nodded.

"Besides, I kind of like keeping you guessing," Honeymaren said.

"I'm starting to enjoy that myself," Elsa whispered. Blinking away another dangerous train of thought, Elsa cleared her throat. "So, if you had magic powers, what do you think yours would be?"

"Oh, but I do have magic powers," Honeymaren said.

"Is that so?"

"I can make wild things wish to be tame," Honeymaren said.

"You have a knack for that." Elsa smiled. "At least with reindeer."

"Don't pretend you're totally immune," Honeymaren said.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Elsa said.

"The way you look at me," she said.

"Right now?"

"Every time," Honeymaren said. "I've watched you for a while, and there's a difference in your eyes when they fall on me. Something you don't give anyone else." As she spoke, Honeymaren reached out, so slowly, so gently that Elsa wasn't aware until her fingertips brushed Elsa's cheek. Her fingers moved, down to where Elsa's chin met her neck. There, her hand settled and those fingers curled into Elsa's hair. Still gentle, but slightly less so.

Then, Honeymaren's lips were on hers, and Elsa all but gasped at the wonder of it.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Adventure

A New Adventure

"What on earth?' Kristoff walked into Anna's study to find the Queen of Arendelle sitting in a circle of empty chocolate wrappers and angrily writing something on the palace stationary. "I take it the Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms thing is going badly?"

"No, that's fine. It was misaddressed and they sent an apology. That's what happens when you use birds to deliver your mail. They get easily confused." Anna groaned loudly. "Now I've received a complaint about monopolies and unfair trade practices from the Southern Isles and they're threatening tariffs, which is upsetting my smaller chocolatiers even though only the big ones are likely to be affected because the small ones are purely local—"

"Whoa, whoa," Kristoff pulled her to her feet. "You're not going to solve the chocolate economy crisis by eating it. Put it down. The paper too. And come with me. Let's get you a proper meal."

Kristoff took her to the dining room and tapped a servant to request a batch of soup—whatever they could make fairly quickly. He then sat down beside Anna, took her hands in his and asked if there was anything he could do to make it better or take her mind off things for a while.

"I need a vacation," Anna said.

"Well, Olaf's dance is coming up," Kristoff said.

"You think Elsa will take Honeymaren?" Anna asked.

"Maybe. Uh…have you heard how things are going there?" Kristoff said.

"No, not a word since the last letter," Anna said. "Things either went very well or very badly."

Gale popped open a window in the dining room and slipped inside to deliver a letter. It floated over to a chair and banged some of its leaves on the table as if asking for food. While Kristoff started asking how it could possibly eat anything, Anna ripped open the letter and started reading.

_Dear Anna,_

_Just wanted to send you a quick note to let you know everything is going great. I don't know if it's proper to say much yet, but Honeymaren and I have been spending a lot of time together. I'm becoming quite fond of her. She surprises me constantly and I did not expect it to be like this._

_Whenever I thought about courtship before, I thought it might be more of a formal affair and I had never learned what those rules were supposed to be. So I was afraid. I stressed about how to make appropriate overtures, the order of events, meeting expectations…and it's not that way. It's simple and fun with her. I worry less and less about making mistakes._

_Love, Elsa_

"Ooh! Kristoff, it sounds like Elsa might have a girlfriend," Anna said, her mood dramatically reversing. "I could just cry. I'm so happy for her."

"Don't get too attached quite yet," Kristoff said.

"I know, I know, but…good for her, right?" Anna said. "I wonder if they've kissed yet, or how things all came together."

"You spend an awful lot of time thinking about your sister's love life," Kristoff said.

"I'm living vicariously, let me be," Anna said.

"But you already have your fairy tale romance," Kristoff said, gesturing to himself.

"You know what I mean." Anna blew him a kiss across the table. "I am clearly the luckiest girl in the world, but I still enjoy a love story."

"You gonna write back to ask about the tariff situation?" Kristoff asked.

"No, I don't want to trouble her. I think I've got this figured out," Anna said. "It's just a long, frustrating process, negotiating these things. It feels strange, you know? Needing each other less and less after everything we've been through."

"It happens," Kristoff said. "How much you need your family comes and goes, but the bond is much stronger when you stay close because you want to be."

"Certainly does," Anna said.

"Say…what does Elsa do for a living out there?"

"I did ask her about it once and she told me it was super complicated," Anna said.

"Elsa used those words?"

"No, she actually explained it. I just could not repeat any of it if my life depended on it," Anna said. "I mean, it's sort of the same as what we do here. Mediation, governing, drawing district lines, taming political temper tantrums…"

"Political temper tantrums?"

"Except there's usually fire involved with hers." Anna sighed. "Makes a bit of trade disagreement seem way less complicated."


End file.
